Tiempo a solas
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Debido al estrés por su trabajo en Reim, Sphintus y Titus deciden irse unos días de viaje a otro país para poder relajarse. Pero, al enterarse de que el destino elegido por Titus ha sido Heliohapt, Sphintus intentará persuadirle para que cambie de idea, ya que está el inconveniente de que... él no le ha dicho todavía a sus padres que sale con Titus. One-shot/Lime SphinTits.


Ya habían pasado varios (bastantes) meses desde la gran guerra de Magnostadt, la paz ahora reinaba tanto en el país de la magia como en el inmenso Imperio de Reim, donde ahora Titus vivía como sumo sacerdote y magi de junto con Sphintus, que ahora era el médico principal del Imperio, y Marga. Con el paso del tiempo, y gracias a vivir todos juntos en el palacio, esos 3 habían acabado convirtiéndose en una pequeña familia en la que Titus y Sphintus cumplían el papel de los padres de Marga, ya que los 3 siempre iban juntos a todas partes, se divertían jugando y cocinando en su tiempo libre e incluso, a veces, Marga se acoplaba en la cama de Sphintus y Titus a dormir con ellos.

Los 3 vivían juntos una vida muy feliz y tranquila ahora que todo lo malo ya había pasado, el único problema era que, al tener ahora puestos tan importantes dentro del Imperio y dedicar todo el tiempo libre que tenían a estar con Marga, Sphintus y Titus apenas tenían tiempo para ellos, por no decir que no tenían absolutamente ningún momento para estar en pareja además de cuando se iban a la cama por la noche, pero ambos estaban tan cansados que ese tiempo al final lo dedicaban únicamente para dormir.

\- Uff... - Suspiró Titus tirándose sobre la cama mientras Sphintus acababa de ponerse su ropa de dormir.

\- ¿Estás cansado?- Bostezó el más alto tumbándose a su lado, Titus asintió con la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados ya tumbado en la cama.- ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

\- Muchas muchas cosas, y apenas he podido ir a ver a Marga hoy, me preocupa que pueda llegar a pensar que no me gusta estar con ella...

\- ¿Cómo se va a pensar eso? Si tú eres quien más la quiere, idiota.

\- Deberíamos poder tener más tiempo libre.- Dijo Titus inflando los mofletes y rodando en la cama para acercarse más a Sphintus.- Aunque tenemos puestos muy importantes también es necesario que nosotros estemos bien, y yo querría poder pasar más tiempo contigo y con Marga, aunque más bien contigo a solas...- El mayor asintió un poco con la cabeza mientras Titus se pegaba a él para que le abrazase.- ¿Y si hablo con Muu? Podría pedirle que él se ocupe de mi trabajo aunque sea unos días y nosotros 3 nos vamos de viaje a algún sitio, así podemos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos además de lo que pasamos ahora en la cama.

\- Si consigues librarte de tu trabajo para pasar tiempo conmigo dudo mucho que quieras pasarlo fuera de la cama.- Respondió el mayor levantando una ceja.

\- ¡Sphintus!

…

\- P-Pero... ¿Heliohapt? ¿Por qué Heliohapt? Está reseco y es aburrido.- Respondió Sphintus casi atragantándose con su té al escuchar la propuesta de Titus de ir a Heliohapt tan solo unos días después de haber decidido que se irían de viaje para tomarse unos días de descanso.- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a otro sitio como...? ¡Imuchakk! Ahí hay nieve, nunca hemos visto la nieve, seguro que Marga lo pasaría bien.

\- Pero a mí me hace ilusión ir a tu país, además, es una buena oportunidad para conocer a tus padres.- Sonrió el rubio como si nada bebiendo de su taza.

\- Titus, se suponía que nos íbamos de viaje para pasar unos días tranquilos, no para ir a ver a mis padres.- Respondió el mayor fastidiado.- Y para pasar tiempo a solas.

\- Y pasaremos unos días tranquilos, Marga, tú y yo.- Dijo el rubio dándole un besito en la mejilla.- Y también podremos estar a solas.

Sphintus lo dudaba mucho, eso de juntar a Titus y Marga con sus padres no era una idea ni buena ni necesaria, no quería pensar en qué tipo de cosas podrían contarle sus padres a Titus, seguro que solo se dedicarían avergonzarle una y otra vez, además, estaba el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que Sphintus no les había contado a sus padres que salía con alguien, y que ese alguien era un hombre, y que además era el magi de uno de los imperios más grandes del mundo.

Sep, definitivamente no era buena idea llevar a Titus a Heliohapt, el problema era que Sphintus se estaba quedando sin recursos para intentar convencerle de ir a cualquier otro lugar, bien porque el rubio era muy listo, o bien porque sus excusas eran una mierda (Más bien lo segundo), así que solo le quedaba una opción... La lástima.

\- Pero yo no quiero ir a Heliohapt...

\- Pero yo sí...- Qué pena que Titus supiese poner mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado que él.- Anda, Sphintus, por fiii...

...

Y así fue cómo el rubio le lió y Sphintus terminó aceptando ir a su país natal de viaje durante unos días a pesar de que la idea no le agradase en absoluto. Una vez los 3 comprobaron que tenían todo lo necesario, acudieron al puerto para tomar el barco acompañado de algunas personas del palacio, y emprendieron su viaje al reino de Heliohapt. Una vez en el barco, Titus y Marga se divertían sin parar jugueteando y observando todo lo que tenían alrededor, el mar, las gaviotas, el aire salado... Mientras que, por su lado, Sphintus permanecía de morros a su lado aún descontento con el destino.

\- Sphintus-nii-chan.- Le llamó Marga tirando de la falda de su túnica.- ¿Es bonito Heliohapt?

\- Sí, claro, hay arena, y serpientes, y arena, y pirámides y... arena.- Respondió el de pelo blanco con una sonrisilla falsa.

\- ¿Serpientes?- Preguntó ella asombrada.- ¿Como él?- Dijo señalando a Kukulkan, Sphintus asintió.

\- Allí es normal que la gente noble tenga serpientes como mascota, es una cultura diferente.

\- ¿La princesa Dalia aún vive allí?- Musitó Marga al recordar el cuento que Sphintus le contó sobre una princesa de Heliohapt.

\- No, ya no. Ella se convirtió en la reina junto con su marido, el rey mago, pero ya no está, ahora el rey de Heliohapt es uno de sus hijos, el rey Armakan.- Respondió Sphintus agachándose para explicarle a la pequeña.

\- Oohh.- Asintió ella sonriendo.

\- ¡Mirad, ya llegamos!- Exclamó Titus emocionado al ver que se estaban acercando a tierra.

Los 3 bajaron el barco y fueron inmediatamente recibidos por unos sirvientes que habían sido enviados por los padres de Sphintus para acompañarles hasta la casa.

Mientras tanto, Titus y Marga miraban a su alrededor maravillados y sorprendidos por el paisaje y el ambiente de la ciudad, ya que todo era muy diferente a Reim, el clima era muy seco y había muchísima arena aún a pesar de que el reino estaba rodeado de un enorme río, la estructura de este era como la de una montaña, ya que había escalera por todas partes y las casas se encontraban unas por encima de otras, y, en el centro del reino, en el punto más alto, frente a una gran escalinata, se podía vislumbrar el gigantesco palacio formado por pirámides con diferentes dibujos de ojos dibujados sobre estas. Por otro lado, la gente también era muy distinta a como era la población del Imperio, allí todo el mundo se parecía mucho a Sphintus, todos tenían la piel morena y el pelo de color claro, lo único que difería de unos a otros era el color de ojos, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención de Titus era la forma de vestir, ya que todo el mundo vestía de manera parecida, ropa y túnicas de colores claros y motivos geométricos, adornos de oro como pendientes o collares, y sandalias de cuero atadas hasta la rodilla, además, lo que más le había sorprendido había sido ver que la gran mayoría de las mujeres con las que se habían cruzado llevaban el pecho al descubierto, cosa que él nunca había visto ni en Reim ni en Magnostadt.

\- Sphintus, ¿por qué las mujeres van así?- Preguntó el rubio curioso.

\- Aquí es lo normal.- Respondió el mayor encogiéndose de hombros.- No está mal visto que las mujeres enseñen el pecho como en otros países.

\- Oohh, entonces...- Titus se puso el dedo en la mejilla pensativo.- ¿Aquí los pechos no son algo que atraiga sexualmente?- Dijo susurrándole al mayor en el oído, este negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y qué es atractivo entonces para alguien de Heliohapt?- Sphintus guardó silencio avergonzado por la pregunta.

\- Solo es otra parte del cuerpo diferente, nada importante.

\- ¿Qué parte?- Volvió a preguntar el menor con una sonrisilla agarrándose al brazo de Sphintus divertido de verle tan abochornado.- ¿Es una parte rara del cuerpo? ¿Los pies o algo así?

\- E-Es el ombligo...- Susurró Sphintus girando la cabeza, Titus levantó ambas cejas algo sorprendido, pero a continuación rió suavemente.

\- ¿Entonces está feo que se te vea el ombligo en público?- El de pelo blanco asintió levemente con la cabeza.- Está bien saberlo, podríamos haber provocado un escándalo sin querer.

Finalmente, llegaron a la casa de Sphintus, esta estaba en uno de los puntos más altos de la montaña, bastante cerca del palacio, y se notaba que las casas de aquel barrio eran más grandes que las que habían ido dejando atrás por el camino, por lo que Titus dedujo que debía tratarse del barrio donde vivían los nobles del reino. Los criados les acompañaron al interior de la casa y, antes de que estos tuviesen tiempo de avisar a nadie, Sphintus enseguida agarró a Titus y Marga y echó a correr hacia su habitación antes de que llegasen sus padres.

\- ¿Sphintus? ¿Qué pasa? Quería saludar a tus padres...

\- Es que... Me hacía ilusión enseñaros las habitaciones.- Mintió el de pelo blanco ya que no quería que sus padres se encontrasen tan pronto con Titus.- Nosotros dormiremos aquí, en la mía, y Marga al lado, es una de invitados.- Señaló abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Marga.- Titus, vamos, te enseñaré la nues...- Empezó a decir Sphintus volviendo a salir al pasillo junto con Marga tras haberla ayudado a dejar sus cosas, quedándose helado al ver al rubio con su madre delante hablando animadamente con ella.

\- ¿Has venido con Sphintus?- Preguntó ella, a la que parecía que Titus le estaba encantando desde el primer momento- ¿Sois buenos amigos?

\- Sí.- Sonrió el menor.- Me llamo Titus, soy su no...

\- ¡MEJOR AMIGO!- Exclamó Sphintus poniéndose en medio de los dos obligándoles a separarse un poco.- Somos mejores amigos.- Aclaró nerviosamente haciendo que Titus levantase una ceja.- Y ella es Marga, es la hermanita de Titus.

\- Ooh.- Asintió ella saludando a la pequeña sin haberse fijado en lo nervioso que parecía su hijo.- Así que tú eres Titus, Sphintus hablaba mucho de ti en las cartas que nos mandaba mientras estaba en Magnostadt.- Sphintus agrandó los ojos deseando que se lo tragase la tierra, ya sabía que eso iba a pasar.- Y tenía razón, eres un encanto.- Sonrió estrechándole ambas manos al menor.- Os dejo para que os acomodéis, volveré luego cuando esté lista la cena.

Ambos asintieron despidiéndose de ella y, tras haber dejado a Marga en su habitación, entraron a la de Sphintus para descansar y refrescarse un poco antes de tener que bajar a cenar. Mientras ambos se dedicaban a dejar sus cosas en la habitación, Titus no paraba de evitar la mirada de Sphintus algo disgustado por lo que le había dicho antes a su madre sobre que eran "Mejores amigos", ¿llevaban saliendo desde hacía más de un año y ahora le iba a salir con que solo eran "mejores amigos"? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada a su madre sobre que eran pareja? ¿Se avergonzaría de él...?

\- Titus, ¡Titus!- Le llamó el mayor sacándole de sus pensamientos.- ¿Quieres bañarte tú primero?

\- No lo sé, creí que podríamos bañarnos juntos, aunque eso no es algo que los mejores amigos hagan, ¿no?- Respondió el rubio malhumorado sin querer mirar a Sphintus, este apartó un poco la mirada al ver lo mal que le había sentado a Titus lo que le había dicho a su madre.

\- Titus...- Le llamó sentándose a su lado, el mencionado giró la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.- Tituuus...- Repitió poniéndole ambas manos en los brazos pegándose un poquito a él.- Tituuuuus...- Volvió a llamarle apoyando la barbilla en uno de sus hombros.- No te enfades...

\- ¿Es que te avergüenzas de mí o algo así...?- Musitó el rubio en tono triste creyendo que él era el problema.

\- Claro que no, solo es que... No había encontrado el momento para decirle a mis padres que estábamos juntos, era un tema complicado. Podemos decírselo los dos juntos después de la cena, con más calma y en persona, ¿te parece bien?- Titus asintió un poco con la cabeza pasándose las manos por los ojos ya que estos se le habían puesto llorosos apenas unos minutos atrás y dejándose abrazar por Sphintus.- Entonces... ¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?

\- No, ahora te aguantas, por idiota.- Respondió el menor poniéndose de pie soltándose del abrazo y cogiendo sus cosas para bañarse, dejando al mayor con todas las ganas.

Una vez Titus salió del cuarto de baño ya calmado después de la pequeña discusión con Sphintus, decidió dedicarse a curiosear la habitación mientras esperaba a que su novio saliese de la bañera. Sphintus tenía muchas plantas en su habitación, a la vez que un gran número de recipientes de cristal sobre una mesa con algunos pergaminos, Titus supuso que estos eran para practicar pociones y estudiar antes de haber viajado a Magnostadt, no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a Sphintus de pequeño sentado en aquella mesa estudiando sin parar para poder viajar a la ciudad de los magos y hacer honor a su apellido convirtiéndose en un estudiante brillante.

Continuó explorando el dormitorio y se fijó en el gran armario de madera oscura que había junto a la ventana, al abrir este, solo encontró ropa que debía ser de cuando Sphintus era más pequeño, ya que esta no era lo suficientemente grande como para servirle al Sphintus de ahora. Al ver las túnicas, el rubio decidió probarse una para ver qué tal le quedaría la ropa de Heliohapt, ya que, a pesar de ser ropa pequeña, a él seguramente le valdría al ser más bajito que Sphintus, y así ya de paso le daría una sorpresa a este cuando saliese del baño.

\- Titus.- Le llamó el mayor entrando al dormitorio secándose la cabeza con una toalla mientras otra rodeaba su cintura.- Se nos olvidó avisar a Marga de que...- Sphintus se calló de golpe al ver a Titus usando su ropa y levantó una ceja.- ¿Qué haces con eso?

\- Lo he encontrado en tu armario.- Respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, se había puesto una camiseta parecida a la que Sphintus solía llevar, blanca con adornos negros y dorados en el cuello, y un par de pantalones blancos cortos.- Me hacía ilusión probarme algo de ropa de aquí.- Sonrió mirándole con cara de malas intenciones.

\- ¿Pasa algo...?

\- ¡Venganza!- Rió levantándose la parte baja de la camiseta enseñándole el estómago.

\- ¡T-Titus! ¡Tápate eso!- Exclamó el mayor tapándose la cara con ambas manos.- ¿Y si viene alguien?

\- ¿Te da vergüenza?- Preguntó Titus en tono seductivo empezando a perseguirle mientras Sphintus escapaba de él intentando no mirar.

\- ¡Bájate la camiseta!

\- ¡Nop!- Exclamó el rubio otra vez lanzándose sobre Sphintus tirándole sobre la cama sin dejar de reír.

Tras tirarle a la cama, Titus empezó a hacerle cosquillas al mayor por todo el cuerpo a modo de venganza por haberle puesto triste antes, haciendo que las risas de ambos inundasen la habitación cuando Sphintus también empezó a hacer cosquillas a Titus para defenderse, comenzando una guerra por ver quién se rendía primero mientras ambos no dejaban de reír y de revolcarse por la cama. Ninguno de los dos quiso ceder hasta que, tras unos minutos, a causa del esfuerzo, ambos empezaron a quedarse sin aliento y tuvieron que detenerse estando Sphintus encima de Titus sujetando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente mientras intentaban calmar su respiración sin mucho éxito debido a la adrenalina del momento, la poca distancia entre ellos, y la comprometida posición en la que se encontraban. En apenas unos segundos, Titus ya había rodeado el cuello de Sphintus con los brazos atrayéndole hacia sí mismo y besándole con ansia, profundizando el beso casi nada más empezarlo, logrando hacer que el mayor ahogase un suspiro de deseo en la boca del rubio. El mayor soltó lentamente el agarre que mantenía sobre las muñecas de Titus relajando el cuerpo, cosa que este aprovechó para llevar sus manos al pelo de Sphintus enredándolo entre sus dedos con cuidado de no tirarle, intensificando el beso cada vez más y más. Al notar el agarre del menor, Sphintus bajó sus manos a las caderas del rubio, no sin antes haber paseado estas por todo el torso del contrario lentamente, apegándole más a su cuerpo.

\- Mm...- Titus gimió suavemente al sentir las manos del mayor sobre sus caderas, y dobló una de sus piernas con cuidado para rozar su rodilla con la entrepierna del mayor.

Sphintus sufrió un pequeño escalofrío al notar dónde Titus estaba posicionando su rodilla y tuvo que romper el beso para poder recuperar la respiración, el menor sonrió al ver su reacción y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Se ve que es verdad lo de los ombligos.- Susurró riendo suavemente.- Te dije que podríamos pasar tiempo a solas.- Añadió besándole la nariz.

\- Cállate.- Gruñó el mayor apartando un poco la vista por lo de los ombligos e inclinándose para volver a besarle, hasta que de repente escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse.

Ambos se quedaron helados unos segundos y lentamente giraron la cabeza para mirar a la puerta aterrados pensando que Marga les había pillado en pleno momento íntimo, pero no, en el marco de la puerta no se encontraba la pequeña pelirroja, sino la madre de Sphintus que, al igual que ellos, estaba inmóvil mirándoles sin saber qué hacer. Sphintus palideció como no había palidecido en su vida apartándose de Titus de un salto, no sin antes bajarle a este la camiseta para cubrir su estómago, y recolocarse a sí mismo la toalla que estaba mal puesta por culpa de la rodilla del menor.

\- ¡M-M-Mamá! ¡N-No es lo que...! ¡Quiero decir...!- Ella le hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio y Sphintus se calló inmediatamente esperando la riña de su madre.

\- La cena ya está, pediré que os la guarden, no hagáis mucho ruido, Marga podría escucharos.- Dijo simplemente saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Sphintus se quedó ahí de pie alucinando, su madre acababa de pillarle a punto de acostarse con otro chico en su propia casa y su única reacción había sido decirles que no hicieran ruido, **¿QUÉ ACABABA DE PASAR AQUÍ?**

\- Tu madre se lo ha tomado bien...- Musitó Titus también algo sorprendido.- ¿Seguro que no sabe que salimos...?

\- Yo no le he dicho nada...

\- Al parecer le has escrito diciéndole que soy un encanto, igual eso le ha dado pistas.- Respondió el menor levantando una ceja.- ¿Tan por las nubes me ponías en tus cartas para que ella dedujese que estábamos juntos?- Preguntó divertido abrazando a Sphintus por detrás.

\- ¡Claro que no idiota!- Exclamó el de pelo blanco poniéndose rojo de golpe y bajando la cabeza.

\- Ya, ya...- Sonrió Titus apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Sphintus.- Aún así deberíamos hacerle caso y acabar rápido y sin hacer ruido, no queremos que la cena se nos enfríe.- Susurró en el oído del mayor tirando de él suavemente hacia atrás para volver a llevarle a la cama y poder disfrutar de su _"Tiempo a solas"._


End file.
